With the advent of fiber optics, the use of optical fibers to transmit information has become widespread. Generally, such as for telephone lines, switching for the routing of optical information is effected electronically before converting the information from electrical to optical.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,881 (Bell) teaches a switching system for converting fiber optic signals to electrical signals and back into optical signals again, in order to reroute the involves detecting light radiation in portions of bundles of optical fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,861 (Boisde et al) discloses a photometric instrument with an optical switch. A mechanical device is formed as a cylindrical member with transverse channels and internal reflective surfaces, or optical fibers functioning similarly, for channeling light to selected locations. The cylinder is rotated to select the destination.